A game and a deal
by Enoehtmai
Summary: It all started with a basketball game between a human boy and a vampire. (NSFW)


Well, here's something I wanted to write for a while: a Finnlee/Finshall NSFW fic, but with a twist: Finn being the top with Marshall as the bottom. Something quite uncommon, but it's something I wanted to see for a while.

Excuse my poor english as well. I'm not from the US so forgive me if my english sounds weird for you guys.

* * *

It was another sunny day at the Land of Ooo. Too bad almost everyone didn't like the sun, like a certain vampire king. He was inside of his cave, sweating like a camel in the middle of the desert. After playing a round of basketball, he decided to stop and rest for a while. He wasn't alone, though. Finn was playing with him too, although he sucked at basketball thanks to his size.

"How do I keep losing to you? ", asked Finn.

"I dunno… you shrimp. Haha! "

"...very funny. I'm laughing. ", said the boy in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't blame me for your size. You're so small that I can take the ball from you that easy. "

"Dude, you can fly all over the place! I can jump higher than anyone else! "

"And you still lost from me! "

Marshall laughed. That irritated Finn even more. He wanted to prove to him that he was capable of winning against him in basketball, even with his vampire powers.

"And what would happen if you lost to me in a game? ", Finn asked.

"Pffft. Like that'll happen. It would take millions of years to win against me, kid. Good luck on that. "

"You wanna bet that I can beat you right now? ", said the boy. He really wanted to beat him in a basketball game.

Looks like he didn't want to give up. Marshall was tired, but interested. He could never turn a good bet down.

"Ok, I'm listening. What's the deal? ", Marshall asked.

"We're going to play a death match. One dunk will decide the winner. "

"Cool. I'm in. If I win, you'll have to admit that you can never defeat me in basketball. "

"...fine. But if I win… "

Finn was thinking about his prize. Rubbing his victory at the face of his friend wasn't something he could do. It wasn't too "hero-like" to him. Do something humiliating? No, that would be too dickish even for him. He was thinking, thinking and thinking, but nothing came out on his mind.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Something that he wanted for a long time from Marshall.

"...if I win, I want you to have sex with me. Deal? "

The vampire king became quiet for a few seconds.

"...dude, we have sex, like, three or four times per week. We can do it later tonight. "

"No, no, no, let me rephrase that. I want to be in charge this time. Do you understand? "

Marshall became quiet once again, thinking about the deal. Seconds later, the vampire broke the silence.

"...deal. "

After the bet was made, the two prepared themselves for the death match. Minutes later, they were face to face, ready to start the game.

"BEGIN! ", Marshall screamed and launched the ball upwards.

Right before the ball touched the floor, Finn acted as fast as he could and stole the ball before Marshall. He went straight to the hoop while bouncing the ball. Right before he could shoot the ball through the hoop, Marshall swoop in and stole the ball from him. Finn ran like an animal and tried to stole the ball from the vampire, but Marshall decided to toy with him. The vampire flew through the air with his ball in hand.

"Come over here and catch me! ", said the vampire while taunting Finn with the ball.

Finn jumped and tried to steal the ball from Marshall, but everytime he tried to reach him, Marshall floated a bit higher, causing the boy to fall and hitting his face on the floor. "

"Oh boy. Looks like things will never change between us, Finn. Now, let me just shoot the ball on that little hoop over there… "

Marshall slowly floated to the hoop, as a way to taunt Finn while he was down.

"One point for me and zero points for him for the rest of his li- "

While he was distracted gloating about his upcoming victory, Finn quiclky jumped and stole the ball from Marshall. Realizing this, Marshall tried to steal the ball from the boy once again, but Finn wasn't going to let him do this again. The boy quickly dogded every attempt from the vampire to steal the ball from him.

"Oh, come on! ", Marshall screamed.

Finn was almost close to the hoop. The vampire tried to steal the ball one more time, but the boy acted fast. Instead of shooting the ball, he quickly jumped with the ball in hand and shoved it hard into the hoop, making a slam dunk in the process and causing the vampire to miss the ball one more time.

"What?! ", said the vampire, surprised.

That was unbelievable. Marshall Lee lost to Finn in a basketball game. Even with all of his powers, the vampire king lost to a feeble 15 year old human boy.

"...how? HOW?! ", said Marshall, still shocked by his defeat.

"Simple: I'm fast. That's all. And I don't declare victory during a game. "

And from that point, Marshall decided to make a mental note: never gloat about his victory during a game ever again.

"...I guess you won this time, huh. "

"Yup. And a deal is a deal. "

"...I know that. Show me your little friend. "

Finn dropped his pants along with his underwear, exposing his dick. While not as large as Marshall's, it was big enough for a 15 year old. It was also hard.

"You were thinking about doing with me during the match, didn't you? "

"What do you think? ", said Finn with a perverted smile on his face.

"Well then, here's your first prize… "

Marshall Lee flew towards the boy and kissed him on the lips. The vampire forced his tongue inside the boy's mouth while Finn twisted and turned his tongue against the vampire. Seconds later they broke the kiss. The vampire took off his clothes while the boy did the same.

After that, the vampire crouched and looked at the boy's dick. Marshall's tongue wrapped Finn's dick just like a snake traps its prey. He then shoved the whole thing into his mouth, making the boy moan in pleasure. Then Marshall moved his head up and down, savoring the boy's dick with each movement.

Finn was moaning each time the vampire licked his penis' shaft. The boy grabbed the vampire's head and started moving his hips. Marshall didn't mind that. He wanted his mouth to be fucked by the boy.

He couldn't hold much longer. Finn was already feeling it.

"Marshall… I'm gonna… ah… ah… "

The boy ejaculated inside the vampire's mouth. Finn let go of the vampire's head, but Marshall didn't want that to stop. Finn couldn't stop ejaculating and the vampire wasn't going to stop that moment of pleasure too soon. Minutes later, Marshall opened his mouth and swallowed all of Finn's cum. He licked his lips after that.

"That was so good… ", said Marshall, loving the moment.

Even after sucking the boy's dick dry, his cock was still erect, and the vampire wasn't over with the boy yet. Marshall standed on all fours.

"It's time to make me your bitch, Finn. "

The boy walked to the vampire and inserted his dick inside his anus. Finn and Marshall both moaned.

"Marshall… it's so tight… "

"H-hurry up and keep moving! "

Finn started moving his hips while grabbing Marshall's ass. Marshall moaned lighty every time the boy pounded his rear with his dick. He never felt something like that for years. Not even Gumball managed to make him excited like that. While it was not something new, it felt like that to him.

Finn was moaning quite slowly. Marshall's rear was so tight that it felt like an artificial sex toy. Finn practiced sex with a fake anus several times, but Marshall's rear was something completely different, but better. Much better than a toy.

The boy already started feeling that once again. He was going to cum insde Marshall's ass.

"Marshall, I'm gonna… ah… "

"Don't take it out! Cum insid- AH! "

Both of them moaned as Finn ejaculated inside Marshall's ass. Even after the vampire drank almost all of his cum, he still managed to blow a huge load inside him, and it wasn't stopping. Finn came so much that even Marshall started to cum.

"This is… so good… ", said Finn while breathing heavily.

"Yeah… but we're not over yet… "

"Yeah… I want more… ", said the boy.

The boy removed his cock from the vampire's ass and laid his body on the floor. Marshall standed atop the boy's dick while slowly descending his hips towards the erect member. The vampire shoved Finn's dick inside his asshole, still full of cum. Both of them moaned louder.

Marshall started to ride Finn's cock. He slowly moved his hips up and down while looking at the boy. Since Marshall's ass was wet thanks to Finn, his dick felt more slippery. That wasn't a bad thing for the vampire. He felt more pleasure than before.

The vampire laid down his torso and started kissing the boy while still moving his hips. Finn embraced him while his tongue was wrestling against his. Minutes later, he broke the kiss and got up, still riding the boy's cock. He took the boy's hand and used it to grab his dick. Finn started stroking the vampire's erect member while he moved his hips.

"Ah… faster… faster… ", said Marshall while moaning.

The boy stroked his dick even faster, making it leak some cum. He even massaged his balls, not only making him moaning even louder, but making him cum even more, causing some white stuff to fall on Finn's body and face.

And then the boy started feeling that sensation once again. Finn ejaculated inside Marshall's ass again. The boy even held the vampire by the legs while rising his hips.

"Yes… yes… don't let me go, Finn.. ah… "

Both of them moaned until Finn stopped cumming. The boy let go of Marshall as he laid his hips on the floor. Marshall then got up and stretched his anus, letting the boy's cum seep from his ass.

"Oh Glob… that was even better… ", said Finn.

But for some reason, it was not over. The vampire saw that Finn's dick was still erect. He still had some juice within.

"Your little friend is still up. You really wanted to make me your bitch since we started dating, didn't you? "

"...what… do you think? ", said the boy.

Marshall laid down on the floor while lifting his legs, showing his ass and balls. Finn went to the vampire and thrusted his cock inside him one more time. Finn then spread and grabbed his legs and started moving his hips, thrusting and hitting his insides with his cock. Marshall grabbed Finn and started kissing him while locking him in that position with his legs. The boy thrusted inside Marshall even faster, making the vampire cum.

"Yes… faster… faster… make me cum… ", said the vampire while moaning.

Minutes later, Finn ejaculated one more time inside Marshall's ass. The boy was ehxausted. He collapsed to the floor, right beside the vampire. They looked at each other and started kissing one more time.

"That… was so good… ", said the vampire, tired.

"Yeah… you didn't expect me… to be that good, didn't you? ", the boy asked.

"Not at all… but you can fuck me… anytime you want… ah… ah… "

"Really? "

"Yeah… you're so good… that I can wear some lingerie and… ah… a pantyhose… just for you… ah… ah… "

Just thinking about that was making Finn hard again, but he was so tired he didn't had the energy to continue. He got up and took his clothes.

"Can I take a shower? "

"Oh… sure… "

Finn went inside, taking his clothes with him. Marshall slowly got up while looking at the boy through outside.

"Letting him win… ah… was such a good idea… ah… "

He then grabbed his ass and started seeping out the rest of Finn's cum that was inside of him.

"I… could get used to this… being his bitch… I want his dick… in my ass again… ah… ah… "


End file.
